


Imagine Your OTP

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [25]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ficlets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imagine your otp prompts for bran/jojen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Your OTP

****“For the love of all the gods, please stop moving.” Jojen groaned, giving Bran a small knee to the spine. Bran whined and wiggled, turning to face Jojen.

“Why did you do that?” He pouted. “I’m just trying to get comfortable!" 

"And you’ve being trying to ‘get comfortable’ for the last hour and a half!” Jojen hissed, trying to keep his voice down as to not wake his sister. Meera had been awoken by them in the middle of the night before and she was never impressed. “Would it be better if you went home to your own bed?”

Bran whined loudly. “Nooo. I hate my bed, your bed is so much nicer! And not just because you’re in it.”

Jojen groaned. “Then why don’t you just stay bloody still? We have school in five hours, you know." 

Bran pursed his lips. He looked so cute that for a moment Jojen forgot he was annoyed and wanted to kiss his nose. He withheld though, because he was annoyed. "I know. It just doesn’t feel right.”

“What doesn’t?” Jojen asked, flopping over onto his back. Bran sighed loudly and flopped his head onto Jojen’s chest. Blinking, Jojen felt Bran’s arm snake around his waist and his boyfriend gave a  happy sigh.

“This is better.”

“You bloody nerd.”


End file.
